


Tired

by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)



Series: Harry Hart x Reader [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato
Summary: Staying at the Kingsman mansion for one night, and sharing a drink with Harry Hart resulted in the two of you admitting your feelings for one another. Inspired by the song Tired by Alan Walker.My first ever fanfic. Originally posted onTumblr.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader
Series: Harry Hart x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087
Kudos: 6





	Tired

You sighed and stared out into nothing. You didn't hear him come in at the study in the Kingsman HQ. He has been staying in the Kingsman mansion ever since he came back from the dead.

But you put on a facade once you sensed his presence, you immediately returned to typing the reports from your last mission.

Harry spoke, "(Y/N), it's late, why don't you just finish working on that tomorrow?"  
You didn't say a word but you obliged.

"I'd really like to get a drink, would you like to join me?" You asked him.  
"Yes, I'd like to," Harry replied.

You stayed at the mansion tonight because back at your flat, your neighbor's extremely loud doing only God knows what.

It's been a week since you lost your mom. And right now, you didn't want to go out, you but you really needed a drink. You opted to stay in the mansion's sitting room and you produced a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen.

You both sat in silence in front of the fireplace. The silence wasn't awkward, the two of you had become friends since you came out of training.

You broke the silence "Thank you, Harry. I really needed some company tonight."  
"What are friends for," Harry replied as he swirled his drink in its glass.

Once the two of you got to the bottom of the bottle, it signaled that you should head to bed now.  
"Well, I should get some sleep now." You stood up and he did the same.  
"Thanks again, Harry."  
"You're always welcome, (Y/N)." And then you hugged him. He was surprised, but he held you close. You both always have your guard up, but right now you let yourself be vulnerable in his arms.

You've always liked Harry, maybe in more ways than being just a friend, even if he's a bit more than twice your age. He's undeniably handsome, he has a kind heart and is a fierce agent. He has a good sense of humor and is a proper gentleman. _What's not to like._ You've never told anyone about this little crush, even Eggsy because he would probably run his mouth and tell it to Harry accidentally. It'll be embarrassing, as Harry just probably thinks of you as a young girl anyway.

When you pulled away from the hug, he spoke.

"Come on, I shall walk you to your room."

You didn't want to part from his embrace, but it was more than enough. What you just had was something you never imagined you could have.

Once you both arrived at the door to your room, Harry said good night.

"Thanks again. And good night, Harry." You just looked at him, and without thinking you stood on your toes and you crashed your lips against his. He kissed you back eagerly like he has been wanting to do so for so long.

Without breaking the kiss, you reached for the door and pulled him into your room.

You both collapse into the bed and continued kissing each other.

Once you both stopped, you put your head against his chest. He held you and you mumbled, "I've always wanted to do that."

He chuckled lightly, he then kissed you on the forehead and you yawned.

"Go get some sleep, dear. Don't worry. I will still l be here with you when you wake up." You snuggled closer to him.

You were sleepy but you just couldn't fall asleep yet. Your mind was racing with thoughts from what just happened. He caressed your arm to help you fall asleep easier.

Harry probably thought you're already fast asleep because he kissed you again on your forehead and whispered _'let me love you when your heart is tired.'_ And you finally drift to sleep.


End file.
